The Betting Station
by TheEdgeofBoredom
Summary: After Katarina places a bet she is not willing to lose, she must do anything to ensure she wins. Story contains sexual content and explicit themes. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

1\. Chapter 1

Warning: This story features erotica-styled writing and contains sexual descriptions and themes through-out. Read at your own discretion.

Katarina walked out of Garen's room, having just dumped the seventh boyfriend in the previous single month.

She had been on a dating spree for a while now, with each man having been a disappointment when it came to fulfilling her 'needs'.

Darius just plain fucked her hard in the same position; finished; left and not once gave a shit whether she had finished or not- like she was his personal fuck-doll. After Darius came Draven, who for all his public reputation carried a 4 inch dick. Several other guys followed him, all failures, the latest one being Garen, who treated her like a royal princess in bed. None of this was what Katarina wanted and she wondered if there was anyone who truly deserved to exploit her mouthwatering, curvaceous body.

She shifted back to reality from her thoughts when she heard her pager bleep. The Institute of War had launched a new system of providing each champion with a pager to inform them of their upcoming matches. This was a change from the much-unappreciated previous system where they were teleported right into the game without warning any time of the day.

She had 40 minutes before the game started, so decided to take the long route to the Summoner's Rift, giving herself the chance to enjoy a long walk.

Katarina strolled along the halls of the institute, passing other summoners and champions. The redhead was dressed in her usual attire, with her tight leather jeans showing off her lower body all the way from a pair of long sexy legs to a big luscious ass, the line dividing both cheeks clearly promiment. The unzipped leather jacket revealed her 36D sized cleavage through her tight top, which she had herself adjusted to reveal as much as possible. Her long red hair stroked past her shoulders to her exposed yet toned navel, all of it contributing to Katarina's reputation as one of the League' hottest sex symbols.

She enjoyed being objectified and smiled to herself noticing the surrounding summoners and champions checking her out.

With 30 minutes still left and only a short walk remaining ahead, Katarina decided to kill some time noticing that right next to her was the institute's official betting station.

The station was a popular and crowded site, responsible for making some gambling bastards filthy rich, while reducing others to near bankruptcy. Summoners and champions both betted on regular League matches, relying on upsets, obvious wins and even sheer luck to win- or lose, thousands of Valoran dollars.

Katarina's match was up next and people must have started betting on it. She never took part in these bets but just for the amusement of it, decided to go in to see what people thought the chances of winning were for her team.

Different booths were open for different matches taking place simultaneously, each having its own small crowd. Katarina wandered past a few till she finally found her's.

There seemed to be a larger than usual crowd at this particular booth and she wondered why. The redhead squeezed in through the meshwork of people who normally wouldn't have missed a chance to feel her curves as she did, but apparently they were too occupied in the betting process.

She found the reason for the unusually large crowd when she looked at both team's rosters. The purple team had Malphite in jungle and Yasuo at mid, a combo which for the whole previous month had a 100% win rate. Much to the annoyance of Katarina, she was in the opposing blue team.

The majority of summoners and champions were blindly placing their bets on the purple team, with rarely any to bet on blue's side.

With 20 minutes left till the match would start, the booth's digital betting screen turned on to sum all the bets placed. Katarina gasped at what she saw.

A total of $40,000 had been placed on the purple team by over 20 people with only one anonymous bet of $10,000 on the blue side. Laughters and cries were heard just as soon, all claiming how stupid a person must be to be willing to lose $10,000 on a single match.

Katarina felt annoyed at the lack of faith people seemed to have in her ability to win, but nudged it off realizing that a 100% win rate for a month would be something she'd bet on aswell.

But the thought of an upset didn't leave her mind. If her team won, one very lucky person would be going home with an easy $50,000- 10k of which would be their own and the remaining 40k an easy snatch. That was 5 times as much Katarina had in total in her savings account.

But then again, a loss for her team would mean that the $10,000 would be divided and given to 20 different people in accordance to how much they had bet.

A distance voice began to grow nearer as Katarina snapped out of her day dream.

"Final bet!" Screamed the bookie, indicating that a last bet was available for anyone interested.

Katarina's heart rushed. She wasn't the kind to be interested in money, but the thought of making such a vast amount through a simple match victory was pushing her over the edge.

"Final bet!" Again screamed the bookie.

Noticing a few people steadily making their way to the bookie, Katarina knew she didn't have time to think about this choice. It was either now or never.

She shunpo'd to the bookie to avoid more squeezing-through and also to get there before anyone else, now standing face to face with the man behind the counter.

The man had his eyes set at the ground at the time on which had magically appeared a pair of boots. He began to move his gaze upwards, realizing from the legs in tight leather jeans that the figure standing infront him was a woman. He continued his gaze north, taking his time with this woman he was yet to know's juicy curves. Reaching her cleavage, he took a little extra admiring the two melons he would die to just put his head in-between, before finally arriving at her face.

"See anything you like?" Asked Katarina, with a playful smirk.

"Miss Katarina!" Exclaimed the formerly-excited bookie. "What a surprise to see you here. Last time you placed a bet was... never."

"Yeah yeah, let's skip the small talk. I wanna bet." replied Katarina.

"Of course Ma'am. On your own team I suppose? After all, you can't bet on the other team. Rules."

The institute had forbidden champions to bet on enemy teams in their matches to prevent intentional losing and ensuring fair play.

"I know the rules." said Katarina, almost growling.

The bookie took the hint and got straight to the point.

"Bets for blue team start at $10,000." he said.

"What?!" Katarina almost yelled. "That's pretty much all the money I have!"

"Sorry Ma'am. Bets for purple team have summed up to 40k. 10's the minimum you need to bet for blue." The bookie explained.

Katarina bowed down her head in frustration. She was confident that she could take on the Malphite-Yasuo combo and make easy money.

"But is it really worth betting everything on?" She asked herself.

"Miss..." The bookie gulped, choosing his words carefully. Being a fuckable sex symbol wasn't the only reputation Katarina had in the League, she was also known to decapitate people at an instant's notice when angry. "... Please make your choice within the next minute, or I'll have to give the last bet to someone else."

From the back of her eye Katarina saw a few more people making their way to the counter. She growled in frustration and the bookie began to sweat, blaming his choice of words to be the cause of his soon-coming death.

"Miss-" He managed to almost squeal before Katarina cut him off by slamming her fist on the counter. The bookie almost fainted.

"Fine!" She yelled at him. "I'll do it. Give me the fucking form."

He immediately did as he was told and Katarina began to fill out her savings account's details. She handed the form back to him and let her decision sink in. She had just bet every single penny she had on a single League match.

"All bets placed!" The bookie announced before returning to Katarina. "If you win, you get your 10k back along with another 20k, which is half the money on purple's side. The other half will go to the one other person who bet with you."

Frustrated by his explanations to the point where she was now actually considering killing the bookie, Katarina simply nodded and once again shunpo'd out of the betting station back into the hallway.

10 minutes remained till the match started.

Taking a deep breath while staring at the station, she changed her direction and continued her walk towards Summoner's Rift.

"What's done is done." She thought to herself and cleared her head of what had just happened. Telling herself to focus on the match and not let all that money go in vain, Katarina made her way to the Rift with a new-found confidence.

Note: I do not own League of Legends or any of the characters involved in this story. All credit is due to Riot Games.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Chapter 2

Warning: This story features erotica-styled writing and contains sexual descriptions and themes through-out. Read at your own discretion.

Katarina arrived at the Rift, according to her pager, 5 minutes earlier than the match. It turned out though that she was actually a whole minute late. She bad broken her previous pager and the new one apparently needed some time adjustments.

Fortunately, she wasn't late enough to be penalized.

"Oh well." Katarina thought. Atleast now she wouldn't have to go through the bothersome small talk with her team before the match. She could just just jump right in.

A minute had passed since the game had started when Katarina entered blue team's fountain. Apparently, she wasn't the only one late to the game. At a small distance Jax was running past the 3rd tier turrets towards top lane.

"Ooh." Katarina snickered seductively, though at the same time she realized that she was so busy focusing on the enemy team that she didn't even bother looking at her own roster at the betting station.

Like Katarina had a reputation amongst the men of the League, similarly Jax had one amongst the women. The cocky bruiser had rumors about him which were part of everyday discussion in the female quarters of the institute.

From what she'd heard, Jax had fucked a tonload of women, even the hotter ones considered to be in the same league as Katarina and ended up dumping each one for the same reason Katarina dumped her men. Though each woman he had fucked had nothing to say but to acknowledge Jax to be the best fuck they've ever had.

Each time Katarina heard his rumors, she'd feel a tingly sensation between her legs. She often wondered whether Jax was the man she'd been missing out on for the past month, the one man who'd be able to fuck her sore and breathless, unable to walk straight.

Jax was a very straight forward guy- when he wanted sex, he just asked for it, and because of his reputation, very few seemed to decline the offer. He hit on Katarina each time the two passed by each other in the institute's halls, propositioning sex each time. Katarina, as much as she wanted it had always declined. She wasn't the kind to just fuck a guy on request. The title of 'slut' came easily with a body like her's but she did it proper, expecting it to go all the way to the 3rd date before any action. Meanwhile Jax found dates to be useless. He considered women to be tools for him to screw every now and then.

That was the sole reason Katarina hadn't let Jax bed her yet.

However, her fascination with him had grown alot recently when each single one of her dates failed to satisfy her. That, coupled with the fact that she just wanted a good fuck for once would soon drive her over the edge.

Seeing Jax run to his lane, Katarina was already picturing herself bent over the bed, Jax standing behind her, filling her cunt with the thickest and juiciest cock she could imagine. Her gaze unknowingly stuck on the figure now growing distant, she continued to imagine her ass cheeks being spanked red as Jax continued to fuck her doggystyle.

The clock hit 1:30.

"Minions have spawned." Announced the caster lady.

The words brought the redhead back into her senses, at which point she noticed how wet she had gotten through that day dream.

"I need to get my shit together." Katarina murmured to herself, remembering to focus on the game. Her whole life's savings and another $20,000 in cash depended on it. She grabbed some starting items and rushed to mid.

The game progressed slowly, but as expected, the Yasuo-Malphite began picking up kills from bot lane by mid game.

Her's and her jungler's roams weren't as effective and soon the entire enemy team other than their top lane was fed.

At top, Jax had won his lane with ease against the enemy Renekton. In fact he was so fed he could probably solo a few enemies together at once, despite them being as fed as he.

However, Katarina noticed there was something wrong with Jax this game. He had kept his reputation as one of the League's deadliest bruisers by snowballing his lane, but he didn't seemed to be interested in winning the game. He just kept farming at top and was no where to by found in any of the team fights.

This worried Katarina, as with the only fed laner in her team being absent in team fights, she could kiss her life savings good bye.

She decided to take a roam top to ask what his fucking problem was.

"An enemy is dominating." Said the caster lady as Yasuo got another kill at the distant bot lane.

Knowing what to expect from Jax, Katarina readjusted her top to reveal even more of her cleavage. Just because she declined his propositions of sex didn't mean she didn't enjoy the sexual banter.

Despite being pissed at him for not carrying the team, she still felt a little excited to be heading for a private conversation with the infamous Jax.

"Hmm?" Jax mumbled, sensing a nearby presence as he continued to farm.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Came a voice from his back. Apparently Katarina had shunpo'd behind him from the river bush.

He turned around to face the gorgeous redhead whose pants he had tried so many times to get into.

"Mmm. Katarina." Jax purred at her. "Looking sexy, as always. I like how you lowered your top just for me." He continued, examining the redhead's voluptuous body all over.

"Why aren't you helping out in the team fights?" She got straight to the point.

"Why aren't you letting me fuck you right here and now?" Jax replied cockily.

The dirty talk and the mention of fucking was starting to make Katarina horny. She hadn't had good sex in so long it was easy to turn her on. But she stayed in character, remembering her bet.

"I'd play along, but I really need to win this match, okay?" Katarina tried her best not to show the arousal in her tone.

"Hmm." Jax mumbled as he once again looked at her fine figure from head to toe before suddenly turning away to farm the new creep wave that had just arrived. "Sorry. That's not happening today."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Katarina growled at him.

"Gragas is a good friend of mine. He's placed a bet on the other team. I promised him I'd lose on purpose." Jax seemed to have no trouble revealing to Katarina his motives to intentionally lose.

"What the fuck?!" Katarina yelled. Some champions had been known to accept bribes, for which they could be reported and suspended from the League if caught. But this wasn't a bribe. As Jax said, he was making them lose simply on a friend's request. If questioned later, he could deny all of it, and no bribe money would be found on him either because he wasn't taking any from Gragas. Katarina couldn't threaten to report him, she had to try and convince him out of his promise.

"Alright look. I've also placed a bet on this match. That's why I need to win." Katarina explained.

"Ooh." Jax said, sounding amused. "How much did you bet?"

There was a short pause before Katarina answered that question.

Finally, with her face flushed, she answered,

"... Everything."

Jax immediately turned to look Katarina in the eye to see if she was serious. She was.

"Ouch." He said with a snicker.

He turned away and just stared at the minion wave for a few seconds, before continuing to farm again.

"Well, sorry, a promise is a promise." were his words.

Katarina began to sweat. Was this how she was going to let $30,000 slip right out of her hands?

"Alright we'll split! Win and I'll give you a quarter of the total win." She pleaded.

"Money doesn't interest me." was all Jax replied.

"Fine! Half! You can have half!" She bargained.

"Sorry, I value my friendships more than my money." Hearing such loyal words from someone as cocky as Jax seemed so odd to her.

Running out of options, a light bulb suddenly turned itself on over Katarina's head.

Her flushed and worried face suddenly cleared itself and a wide grin took its place.

"Hmm." In a suggestive tone, Katarina smirked to herself.

Jax was just about to last hit a canon minion when Katarina shunpo'd infront of him. A wide seductive smile on her lips. He stopped his strike mid-air.

"Great. You made me miss a canon minion." Jax said, almost annoyed. "What do you want now? Nothing you say is gonna make me break my promise with Gragas."

Katarina's face now had on it the most seductive smile lips as luscious as her's could produce.

Moving closer, she placed a finger on Jax's chest, now an inch away from his masked face. She slowly leaned past it, and whispered in his ears the magic words…

"Win... And I'll let you fuck me."

Note: I do not own League of Legends or any of the characters involved in this story. All credit is due to Riot Games.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Chapter 3

Warning: This story features erotica-styled writing and contains sexual descriptions and themes through-out. Read at your own discretion.

Katarina slowly backed away from Jax, a smile claiming 'victory' painted on her lips. She turned to face away and slowly began walking back to her lane, letting Jax enjoy the view of her ass writhing back and forth with each step.

Jax just stood there, not having said a word since. He watched her trail off with his glare set at the leather covered ass this woman had just offered to him in exchange for his cooperation.

5 minutes later began a team fight, again with Jax no where to be seen alongside his team. As the fight neared its end with purple team dominating, Katarina felt disappointed, thinking her earlier conversation had been more than convincing.

However, out came blue team's masked bruiser right at the last moment and as expected of him, performed an instant clean up.

Katarina almost jumped in rejoicement. She was well aware that Jax's fighting skills were inferior to none, but seeing him practice them with her own eyes made her feel even more attracted to the masked man.

From that moment on the game became pretty much one sided, with Jax's tank-bruising and Katarina's AoE meltdowns proving to be stronger than the enemy's infamous Malphite-Yasuo.

The two continued to land the last few hits on purple team's nexus after a game deciding ace.

"Sorry..." Jax said playfully to the enemy team which had just begun to respawn.

"... I just couldn't afford to lose this game." He finished, turning to wink at Katarina who silently giggled at his demeaning words, understanding their true naughty meaning.

A huge blast followed the nexus' explosion.

"Victory!" Screamed the caster woman.

On the surface, Katarina kept her demeanour a serious and casual one, as if this victory was just like any other. But on the inside, she couldn't control her excitement.

What a day it had turned out to be for her. She'd secured herself an easy $30,000 and would later have, possibly, the best and hardest fuck of her life.

Both teams gathered at the unloading platform to wish each other in 'good game's and 'well played's. The platform had 2 portals, which meant that only 2 champions could unload at one time.

As everyone except her and Jax started to leave in turns, Katarina couldn't resist the urge to look down at his crotch, imagining what kind of a thick, long, juicy, hard, cum-filled cock awaited to fill her tonight.

With the two being the last ones remaining, Katarina once again came closer and leaned past his ear.

"8 pm. My place. Come get what's yours." She whispered, almost moaning from how horny the thoughts about his cock had made her.

She turned around and stepped into the portal, giving him a last sultry smile before being teleported out to the institute.

It was 6 pm.

Seeing how she still had 2 hours before she'd have her pussy pounded, Katarina rushed to the nearest ATM machine.

Reaching one a few minutes later, she excitedly put in the initials to her bank account. After a short loading period which seemed like an hour to her, the screen loaded and on her face came the biggest grin she had ever mustered in her life.

"$30,000" read the screen.

Just an hour ago that number was one third of what it was now.

"Easy money." Katarina thought to herself while laughing at what a day this had become.

Tired from the match, she decided to head back to her room and relax through a nice hot bath.

She arrived in the champion quarters of the institute and continued her way to her apartment. Other champions greeted her, with the men, as usual, checking out her ass as she walked by. Some congratulated her for the win, for which she thanked them.

Katarina unlocked her apartment door and went inside. She lived alone, not have any boyfriends to come home to. Even if she did she'd probably be staying at their place.

Hurrying to the bath she turned on the hot water tap above the tub. Looking at herself in the mirror, she began stripping from her battle attire, feeling proud of her ample features.

Dropping the final article of clothing to the floor, she stepped into the hot tub.

Laying immersed in the hot soothing water, Katarina began to fantasize about the encounter she would soon be having with Jax. She thought about how he'd enter- would it be a simple knock on the door or would she be surprised?; what he'd do first- would he get right to fucking her dry or would there be some foreplay?; what he'd make her do- would he make her deepthroat his cock and swallow his cum? She began to slowly finger herself thinking of all the naughty possibilities.

Katarina thought to herself how she had suddenly shifted from her 3rd date rule to direct fucking, but brushed it off knowing the situation had demanded it. Besides, it wasn't like she didn't want it.

A while later she got out of the tub and walked into her room, grabbing a towel. Drying herself, she went to her underwear drawer, wanting to pick out a sexy pair for Jax to rip off of her. After trying out a few, she decided on a busty black bra with matching black panties. Satisfied with her underwear, she put on a white shirt and black shorts- both tight enough to clearly reveal her voluptuous curves.

Katarina looked at the time. It was 7:30. There was still half an hour till 8. Deciding to have some coffee, she started making her way to the kitchen.

She had just gotten to her room's door when she suddenly halted, feeling something odd. Being a highly trained assassin, Katarina could sense when she was being watched or followed, and she was sensing it now.

She heard a footstep from her back. Now confident that some being was creeping up behind her, she dared not turn back and see- it would give whoever it was an opportunity to strike.

She prepared to shunpo to the table next to her bed on which lay her knives when suddenly, two large hands reached out from behind her and grabbed Katarina by her breasts.

The hands began to fondle her breasts, moving each one in an opposite circular motion. She immediately recognised these 3 fingered hands, and moaned as they began to rub her nipples through the fabric.

"Mmm." Jax mumbled, fondling Katarina's 36D sized knockers.

"You're early." Katarina purred at him.

"I couldn't wait till 8 to get my hands on these babies." Jax replied, fondling even harder to indicate what he meant by 'babies'. Katarina moaned at the increased pressure on her tits.

Slowly losing it to how his hands were making her feel, Katarina tried her best to make conversation.

"How and when did you get in?" She asked slowly in a half moan.

"I sneaked in when you were taking a bath and hid in the closet. After you came out I readjusted the door a bit and watched you change into that sexy black lingerie." Jax explained.

Realizing that he was looking the whole time Katarina was trying on the different pairs of underwear made her even hornier.

Jax stopped fondling her breasts for a minute and instead cupped them with both hands. In the same position they were standing in, her breasts still cupped, he started taking small footsteps to the right, encouraging her to do the same.

Katarina wondered what he was trying to do and followed suit. He stopped taking steps and halted when the two reached infront of her room mirror.

Her eyes widened as she finally understood what he wanted to do. He wanted her to see him play with her body.

He started fondling her breasts again and a moan escaped Katarina's lips just as soon. She could see her hand covered tits being moved round and round continuously in the mirror, as if she were watching her own porn movie. The thought turned her on even more as another moan escaped her.

She brought her arms behind and wrapped them around Jax's neck, still looking at her tits being played with in the mirror.

"I want to kiss you." Katarina said. Despite knowing it won't be possible with that mask Jax still had on, she still really wanted to suck on his tongue.

Jax stopped fondling one of her breasts and brought the free hand up to his mask. He unzipped a piece from its lower half which fell to the floor. Jax's face below his nose was now uncovered and Katarina saw his face flesh for the first time.

His lips now exposed to the open air, Katarina turned her head and stuck her toungue in his mouth. He followed suit, doing the same and she savored the sweet taste his tongue had to offer. Soon the two were wrestling with their tongues in each other's mouths as hot sounds of smooches and salival exchange filled the room.

Still making out, Jax moved his free hand down to between her legs and rubbed her entry with his thick finger. Katarina suddenly whimpered in Jax's mouth, her arousal reaching its peak.

Her nipples instantly went from semi-erect to full erect and Jax's fondling hand felt it. He rubbed her between the legs again and this time Katarina flinched, being forced to break the kiss and breathe for air.

Both panted heavily because of the lack of oxygen supply in each other's mouths. Jax brought his hand from between her legs back to her breast, having both hands on them again.

"2 layers of clothing and I can still feel how hard these are." Jax commented, rubbing her nipples between his fingers. He was right. Her nipples were so erect she could see them pointing out through her shirt despite wearing a bra underneath.

"They're hard for you baby." Katarina replied panting, still recovering from the intense kissing. Suddenly, a naughty idea approached her mind and a smirk spread across her face.

"You really like these tits don't you?" She asked with a purr.

"I love them." Jax remarked, starting to fondle her breasts again.

He started to slowly kiss her neck, all the way from top to bottom, occasionally giving a lick to some parts.

Katarina moaned, enjoying the sensation she received each time his lips met her flesh. Looking straight into his eyes through the mirror they were still standing infront of, she smiled, slowly unwrapping her arms from around his neck.

"You wanna suck on these babies?" She asked, pointing to her tits.

Jax didn't need to answer that question.

He immediately turned her around and took off her white top, revealing her tight black bra to him.

Wanting her naked, he took off her shorts aswell. Katarina now stood infront of Jax in nothing but her sexy bra and panties.

"Mmm." Jax purred, enjoying her hot curves.

Katarina's hands reached behind her back and unclasped the hook of her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Her 36D size jugs came into view for the first time.

They were the perfect breasts. Round and upright, with erect nipples pointing out for Jax to feast his mouth on.

Unable to control his urges any longer, Jax dived into her luscious mammaries. Grabbing them by their sides, he stuck his face between the two melons and motorboated them.

He then extracted his face and grabbed each breast with a hand, pointing each's nipple into his mouth in turns. He sucked at her erect pillars and Katarina moaned the loudest she had so far.

He started with the left breast, sucking hard on the nipple as if trying to milk it before moving to the right one, planting kisses on her breast-flesh as he made his way towards it. Seeing Katarina with her eyes closed, moaning at Jax's exploitation of her tits, he bit her right nipple.

Katarina screamed, but Jax knew from experience that women enjoyed this. He continued biting till her screams converted back into moans.

He kept on sucking and biting at both nipples for the next few minutes. The room had been filled with Katarina's moans and screams from the minute she had dropped her bra. He could play with her tits for days before he'd get enough, Jax thought to himself.

After what felt like an hour of tit-sucking, Jax finally extracted his head from her breasts.

Katarina opened her eyes, panting from all the breath she'd lost while moaning uncontrollably. Jax stood infront of her, a wide grin on his face. The same grin any man would have when he'd realized that he was the best she'd ever had.

Katarina didn't object to it. It was true. Jax had played with her tits and given her sensations through them no man had ever given her before. She had never felt this horny in her life, ever, and all Jax had done so far was simple play around with her breasts.

He was, indeed, living up to his reputation, and he was, indeed, the man she'd been missing out on all this time.

Note: I do not own League of Legends or any of the characters involved in this story. All credit is due to Riot Games.


	4. Chapter 4

. Chapter 4

Warning: This story features erotica-styled writing and contains sexual descriptions and themes through-out. Read at your own discretion.

Katarina grabbed Jax by the shirt and brought him closer for a kiss.

He responded and the two's lips met. This kiss was more passionate than the first. He slid his tongue in her mouth and she sucked on it as saliva continued to drip out the sides of both mouths.

Jax moved his hands behind Katarina, placing them on her ass. She still had panties on as he squeezed her ass cheeks. She groaned in his mouth at the sensation.

This continued for a few minutes, Jax's hands carressing Katarina's ass cheeks as the two sucked on each other's mouths with their tongues, breaking the kiss a few times to catch some breath and then starting again.

Her hands had moved behind his head to shove his face even more towards her mouth.

Finally, Katarina backed off and placed both hands on his robe, wanting to undress him.

"You've stripped me naked, it's only fair if I do the same to you." She reasoned, starting to undo his robe and letting it fall to the floor.

With the robe off, all Jax had on now was a plain shirt and pants.

Katarina grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing Jax's naked upper body for the first time. Looking at his hunky, well toned torso, she felt herself getting wetter.

Placing a hand on his packs, she leaned in and began planting kisses all over, starting on his chest and slowly making her way down to the stomach before coming back up to where she started. She started licking on his right nipple, giving it a suck every now and then.

Jax groaned.

"As good as that feels, I think we'd both prefer me being the one doing that to you." he joked, making her giggle as she stepped back and let Jax suck on her breasts again.

As another moan escaped her lips, Katarina couldn't take it anymore. She removed her breasts from Jax's mouth and went down on her knees.

"My turn to suck." She said naughtily, looking up at Jax with a lustful smile.

Bringing her eyes down to his pants, Katarina gasped as she saw a thick cylinder shaped rod pressing through them.

"Wow." She thought to herself. "He must be really big to have that thing poke through 2 layers of clothing like that."

Katarina grabbed his erection, feeling it through the cloth at which point she became even more surprised. It wasn't even fully erect yet and it still looked that huge.

Feeling her touch on his crotch, Jax groaned, encouraging Katarina to continue. She rubbed his cock through the cloth and it slowly started to expand. She couldn't wait to see what kind of a monster awaited her behind these pants.

Having teased Jax enough through the rubbing, Katarina pulled down his pants, revealing his boxers.

With one less layer of clothing, his cock pointed out even more. Katarina's mouth began to water, thinking how juicy and full of cum this monster would be.

Wanting her first sight of his cock to be a fully erect one, she leaned in and placed a kiss on what she assumed to be the head, before giving it a slight suck through the boxers.

Making him feel her lips on his cock was more than enough to accomplish the task. Jax groaned and immediately became fully erect.

Not wasting a second more, Katarina grabbed his boxers and pulled them all the way down.

Out came what she had been craving for all this time. Out came the largest cock Katarina had ever seen in her entire sex-filled life.

Her mouth was left hanging, as she stared at the magnificent beast before her.

It was brownish-dark in color and very veiny, atleast 9 inches long in length. Even more surprising than its length was its girth. Katarina could have swore it was atleast 2 and a half inches thick in diameter.

Below it hung a pair of huge testicles, judging from their size, having enough cum to fill a hot tub.

"Holy fuck, Jax! I had no idea." Katarina exclaimed, looking up at him.

Jax began laughing at her expressions. It wasn't his first time seeing a woman react this way.

Having spent a minute, just examining and letting its size sink in, Katarina finally came back to her senses.

A smile began to spread across her face as she gave a final thought to all the naughty things she'd be doing with this cock tonight.

Having done enough thinking, it was time for some action.

Katarina grabbed Jax's erect monster in her hand. She had trouble wrapping her fingers all the way around it because of how thick it was.

"Ooh." Jax groaned and Katarina looked up at him with a sultry smile.

"What are you gonna do with it?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"What am I gonna do with this this thick, juicy cock of yours?" She reiterated his question, producing a dirtier version. "I'm gonna stroke it, lick it, suck on it, and then I'm gonna make you prepare the biggest load of cum you've ever prepared in your life and swallow it all in my mouth." She finished, squeezing the cock in her hand.

Her choice of words was clearly a huge turn on for Jax as she felt his cock expand even more.

Bringing her eyes back down, she got ready to fulfill the promise she had just made.

With a final squeeze, she started stroking his member with her one hand.

"Mmm." Jax groaned at the sensation, once again encouraging Katarina to continue.

Now putting both hands on his cock, she continued stroking and squeezing at the same time, as if trying to milk the cum out of him.

Noticing Jax getting used to the motion, Katarina leaned in closer and kissed the tip, before raising his cock straight up so that it touched his stomach and licking its shaft all the way from the base to the head. She continued to lubricate the lower side of his cock this way and then brought it back down, returning to stroking it, the saliva from her licking making the job smoother.

Jax grabbed Katarina's head and lightly pulled it towards him. Understanding the signal, she immediately took the head of his cock straight into her mouth, still stroking the shaft beneath.

"Oh, yeah!" Jax groaned louder, as Katarina sucked like a straw from the tip of his penis. Lubricating it with her saliva, she took it out of her mouth and smiled looking up at Jax.

She continued playing with his cock, performing a mix of all she had done so far- stroking the shaft, licking the base, kissing the tip and sucking the head.

After a few minutes, she suddenly stopped. Jax looked down with a confused look, but all he got for a reply was a naughty smile from Katarina, as if she was telling him to get ready for something.

Just as Jax opened his mouth to say something, Katarina, without another moment's hesitation grabbed his cock, opened wide and took it in her mouth, taking it deeper than the head this time.

"OH!" Jax groaned the loudest he had groaned so far.

His cock was so thick Katarina was having problems fitting it in her mouth. She had opened as wide as she could, yet it still stretched her facial muscles beyond her control.

Inch by inch, she slowly continued to take it deeper.

"Shit he's huge." Katarina thought to herself, when only having taken 4 inches in had made her mouth full. His cock had reached the point in her mouth which separated normal sucking from deepthroating.

She wondered if she could deepthroat a cock this size, but hearing Jax's groans, she decided to take it as a challenge. She challenged herself to take the whole 9 inches of his cock all the way to the back of her throat before this night ended.

Extracting his junk from her mouth, she took a few breaths to prepare herself for the upcoming deepthroat session.. A trail of saliva dripped from its tip to her lips. The 4 inches she had taken in came out to be completely lubricated.

Katarina stroked his cock a final time, taking advantage of the salival lubrication before taking it back in her mouth again.

"Mmm." She moaned with her mouth full. Just because she was having trouble taking it in didn't mean Katarina wasn't enjoying every last bit of blowing on this juicy cock.

With it touching the back of her mouth now, she officially started her challenge and began pushing her mouth on Jax's cock, taking it deeper in her throat, inch by inch.

"Ohhhhh yeaaaaah." Jax groaned, feeling his thick monster enter her throat.

Katarina knew how to deepthroat a cock from her previous sexual experiences, though she'd never done it to one as big.

Groans and moans from both individuals filled the room, Katarina's a bit less loud, having her mouth full and all.

After 20 minutes of several failed attempts, Katarina finally took the 9th inch in.

"Oh fuck!" Jax screamed in pleasure.

"Oh fuck, baby. No one's ever been able to take it in that deep before." Jax exclaimed at the redhead on her knees before him, his cock all 9 inches deep in her throat.

Her mouth and throat now having adjusted to the girth and length of Jax's cock, Katarina began bobbing her head up and down, now officially performing a 'deepthroat blowjob' on the man.

Jax's groans grew louder as Katarina brought her mouth back all the way to the tip, before taking all 9 inches back in.

She occasionally extracted the cock from her mouth, stroked it with her hands- the whole shaft now lubricated with her saliva and licked the tip- savoring the taste of Jax's precum before continuing to deepthroat again.

"Grrglukh... Gllglukh... Glckh..." The sounds of deepthroating filled the room.

Katarina was surprised at how long Jax had lasted. It had almost been half an hour since she had been playing with his cock now. Even after deepthroating him he hadn't cum yet. All previous guys she did that to blew their loads in her throat in less than 2 minutes.

She was lost in her thoughts, bobbing her head up and down his cock all the way through when suddenly, something brought her back to reality.

She felt his cock starting to twitch and its veins begin to expand. Jax's groans had also gotten much louder than they were before her thought session.

Understanding he was near to cum, Katarina hurried her pace of her blowjob.

Suddenly, Jax grabbed her head by its sides and pulled it away, extracting his penis from her mouth.

A large layer of saliva mixed with precum dripped from both her lips and his cock as she knelt there, disappointed. She was enjoying deepthroating him so much and wanted to taste his cum more than ever.

"What'd you do that for?" Katarina almost hissed. "I wanted you to cum in my mouth."

Jax was breathing heavily. That was the best blowjob he'd ever gotten- and oh boy had he gotten alot. But he couldn't let her finish just yet. He had other plans for her.

Grabbing Katarina by her shoulders he brought her up from her knees. He then picked her up in his arms and started carrying her to the bed. Katarina now understood the course of his actions.

"I promise to fill your mouth with a huge load of thick, creamy cum..." He started as they made their way to her bed. Reaching it, he threw her on it so that she lay on her back.

"... But first... I'm gonna make you cum all over this hot cock." He finished, stroking his rod which was still coated in a mixture of saliva and precum.

Katarina's eyes were glued to it. His choice of words and watching him play with himself were driving Katarina mad with desire.

"Stroke that cock for me, baby." She moaned and brought her hand down to her panties, slowly beginning to touch herself.

Responding to the request, Jax continued to jerk off his cock.

He took a moment to admire the luscious naked body that lay infront of him. Her hair was a mess from all the bobbing she'd done on his cock. Her large breasts begged to be played with, the nipples as erect as they were when he had first sucked on them. Moving his glare south, he saw how wet her panties had become. They were literally soaking as she ran her fingers over them.

Katarina had become so horny while playing with Jax's cock, but hadn't been able to touch herself as she required both hands to be on the enormous thing to be able to play with it, Jax realized.

No matter, he thought. What he was going to do with her soon would more than cover it. Jax grinned at the thought.

Note: I do not own League of Legends or any of the characters involved in this story. All credit is due to Riot Games.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Chapter 5

Warning: This story features erotica-styled writing and contains sexual descriptions and themes through-out. Read at your own discretion.

Katarina was still touching herself through her panties. Deciding to tease her a bit before continuing the fun, Jax climbed on the bed and sat on his knees.

"Look at how wet you've gotten." He pointed out the obvious and moved his hands towards her.

"You made me wet, baby." She replied, as his hands made their way.

She thought he'd remove the last article of clothing hiding her cunt from his eyes, but instead he grabbed the hand she was touching herself with and brought it over to his mouth.

Katarina's eyed widened as Jax took hold of her soaking index finger, realizing what was about to happen.

In a swift motion, he shoved it into his mouth and began licking, savoring the taste of her pussy fluids off of it.

It was her first time having her fingers sucked on and the view was driving her crazy. She moved her other hand down, put it inside her panties and fingered herself violently.

Jax continued to do the same to the other fingers till the only fluid remaining on each one was his saliva.

"Mmm. You taste nice." He remarked. "I want more."

Still holding the first hand, he took her other hand out of her panties and Katarina made a sound of protest at being stopped from touching herself. He ignored it, continuing the tease and gave the hand the same treatment he had given the first.

He knew she was feeling annoyed at the lack of attention her pussy was getting, and Jax planned to exploit the same annoyance to tease her. Keeping her hands busy with his licking, he wasn't letting her touch herself.

She tried pulling the hand he was done with out of his grip but he didn't let her. Finally, having had enough, she yelled.

"You know if you like it that fucking much just come here and eat me out God damnit!"

Seeing his teasing to have worked, Jax couldn't help but laugh at the pissed off redhead.

"You're so sexy when you're angry." He replied naughtily and let go of her hands.

Moving his hands to her panties, he pulled them off her legs, throwing them to the side.

Katarina's folds experienced the open air for the first time and Jax felt himself getting harder, thinking of all the ways he'd ram his cock in between the two cuntlips in a while.

Not wasting any more time, he brought his hand in between her legs. Using his thick finger, he began rubbing at her clit. Katarina groaned at the sensation and started writhing her legs. Jax quickened his pace.

She expected him to tease her with the rubbing for a while longer but suddenly, Jax pushed the finger inside.

Jax's hand bore 3 very large fingers instead of the usual 5. His one finger felt like an average sized cock had been pushed inside her and Katarina screamed as her walls adjusted to its size.

He started fucking her with his finger. Soon her screams turned to moans as her walls finally stretched enough to facilitate the digit.

She'd just begun enjoying the finger fucking when suddenly, Jax removed his hand and dove into her pussy with his mouth.

"OH, GOD!" Katarina screamed and arched her back in the violent shock it sent through her.

"Slurp... Slurp... Gulp..." He started eating her out, licking the inside walls and sucking on the clit before drinking down all the escaping pussy juice.

"Oh yes! Yes, baby, yes!" She moaned louder and wrapped her legs around his head.

Too excited to resist, Katarina used her free hands and started playing with her breasts, while Jax used his to keep her legs spread wide.

All the foreplay till now had built her up so much that she couldn't control herself any more.

With a loud scream, Katarina's whole body wriggled violently as a huge orgasm overcame her. Pools of her cum flowed into Jax's mouth and he gulped down each one all the way to his stomach.

"OH, FUCK!" She screamed, still in the tide of orgasm. Her back had raised itself in the violent shocks it had sent through her body as more and more cum escaped from her into Jax's welcoming mouth.

A few seconds later, the orgasm came to its end and she lay back down with a thud, completely out of breath and panting heavily. Meanwhile Jax continued to eat the remaining cum out of her pussy, trying to drink down every last delicious drop.

Satisfied with having licked her cunt clean of all the cum, he extracted his face and grinned widely, looking at Katarina.

She looked back at him, still panting. Seeing the idiotic grin on his face claiming 'victory' in having made her cum so hard, she couldn't resist but smile before both of them broke into laughter.

They found it funny how he'd taken her comment on eating her out a bit too seriously. A short while later the laughing came to a halt. Katarina'd lost the little breath she'd just regained and continued to pant heavily. Jax's eyes glued themselves to her breasts, heaving up and down with each breath.

She noticed him staring and smiled.

"Oh baby, you made me cum so hard." She exclaimed, still catching her breath.

"I drank so much of your cum I don't think I'll be feeling thirsty the rest of the night." Jax joked, making Katarina giggle again.

Tired from sitting on his knees, Jax moved over to the far end of the bed, leaned over his arm and settled down.

A short break commenced itself as the two just lay there, not saying a word while staring into each other's eyes, regaining the lost breath.

A few moments later Katarina had recovered from her orgasm. All they'd done till now had pretty much been foreplay, she thought. The real fun still remained.

Wandering her eyes down and sighting Jax's semi erect cock, she became horny again. Her mouth watered in memory of how it was full of the thing a while ago.

She was still hungry for his cum and remembered how he'd promised to fill her mouth with it, but only after having his cock covered in her's. She imagined the whole scenario: being down on her knees, Jax standing above her, stroking his cock a last few times before blowing a thick white load all over her lips.

Becoming wet from the imagery, she decided to end the break.

Having had enough foreplay for one night, Katarina was ready to get fucked.

"Hey Jax?" She broke the silence, staring him in the eye.

"Yeah?" He answered, expecting her to ask a question, but instead received a plain order in reply:

"Fuck me."

Jax needn't say anything more. He immediately got off the bed and began stroking his cock, making it erect again.

"Come here and lube this up. You'll want it wet." He ordered this time.

Katarina smiled excitedly and got off the bed. Sitting on her knees infront of him, she took his cock in her mouth again. It grew fully erect as she bobbed her head up and down, making sure to lubricate all 9 inches with her saliva. She then took it out of her mouth, spat on it and then stroked it, evenly spreading the spit over the whole shaft. Raising it, she licked the base all the way from bottom to top and then took the whole cock back in her mouth. Blowing it for another minute, she finally extracted it out and looked up at Jax.

"There you go. All nice and wet." She grinned, having enjoyed lubricating his cock.

Jax grunted and grabbed Katarina by her shoulders, raising her and making her lie down at the edge of the bed. He now stood infront of her, his cock lubed up and ready in his hand. With a last smile, Katarina spread her legs wide open and Jax moved in closer.

Placing the tip of his cock on her opening, he took reassurance a last time.

"You ready?" He asked.

With a final deep breath, she looked him in the eye.

"Fuck me."

Not wasting a second longer, Jax pushed. It was this point he realized how tight Katarina was- he'd only managed to get 3 inches in the first push.

"AAAHH!" Katarina screamed the loudest she'd had till now. She'd had problems adjusting to Jax's finger, his cock was thrice the girth.

"So fucking tight." He grunted.

Pulling his cock back out till only an inch remained inside, he pushed again.

"AAAAAHHH!" Katarina screamed louder. Her cunt hadn't stretched enough yet, she was in pain.

Noticing he'd almost gotten an inch deeper this time, Jax continued with his practice- nearly pulling out before pushing all in again.

Each push was followed by a scream. This continued on for a while till finally, some progress began to show.

Katarina's screams slowly mixed with moans as Jax managed to push the 7th inch in. Another minute later, Jax was ramming Katarina's pussy with all 9 inches of his cock.

"Oh yes!" Her screams had now fully converted to moans. "Yes, baby! Just like that!"

Finding her words to be encouraging, Jax increased his pace. He was now fucking her twice as hard. A sound of constant thudding filled the room each time the two's hips came in contact..

"Mmmmm." Katarina squealed, biting her lip. "Kiss me."

Responding to her request, Jax lowered his torso and came over her. With her face now near enough, he stuck his tongue in her mouth and let her suck on it. The two kissed passionately while still fucking.

Breaking free of the kiss, he moved his face southwards and began nibbling on Katarina's breasts, kissing the flesh and biting the nipples. She couldn't help but scream in pleasure.

After fucking her like that for a while, he stood back up and decided to change strategy. With a final push, he immersed all 9 inches of his cock deep inside her and suddenly halted.

"AAH!" Katarina yelped. Jax let her feel how it was to have her cunt fully stretched to facilitate a cock that huge.

A short break later, he started fucking her again, but this time, starting very slowly.

"Mmm, yes." Katarina enjoyed the slow pace fuck. "Build me up nice and slow, just like that."

Gradually, Jax began to increase his pace.

Soon he'd reached average speed and a minute later, was back to fucking her hard. Once again, he gave a final push and immersing all 9 inches in, stopped suddenly.

He began repeating this process- fucking her slowly at first, steadily speeding up till he was ramming her hard again and then coming to a sudden halt, his cock fully inside her. This was the change of strategy he'd decided on.

Katarina's moans varied with his pace, getting louder as he got faster, the loudest being just before he stopped.

He continued screwing her like that for a while. She'd wrapped her legs around his butt and a waterfall of vaginal fluid mixed with precum drained its way to the floor.

Soon enough, Katarina had reached her limit. With a violent jerk, she experienced her second orgasm of the night. Her back arched in the shocks and she screamed in pleasure, as pools of her cum began to unload themselves on Jax's cock. More cum squirted its way out of the sides and landed on the floor below.

Steadily, Jax began to slow his pace and eventually came to a stop. Katarina was panting heavily again. Slowly, he extracted his cock from her cum-drenched folds and both of them immediately examined it, seeing that the requirement for the cum-in-mouth promise had been met. All 9 inches were soaked in Katarina's cum, but Jax wasn't ready to blow his load just yet.

Katarina planned on changing that.

"Lie down." She ordered. "I wanna ride your cock."

Jax was surprised at how fast she'd recovered but didn't say anything. Climbing on the bed, he lay on his back, obeying the order. Katarina immediately followed suit and got on top of him. Bringing a hand down towards his cock, she grabbed it and pointed it at her pussy. Adjusting so that the head lay exactly between the lips, she took it in.

Jax grunted at the sensation of her tight cunt again, while Katarina moaned as she started riding his cock.

She grabbed his free hands and moves them up to her breasts. Understanding what she wanted, Jax began massaging them. He pressed their flesh before fondling them around a bit, then used his fingers to rub her nipples. Katarina screamed when he pinched a nipple.

Having played enough with her breasts, he moved his hands down to her hips which had been bobbing up and down his cock for the past 2 minutes.

Seeing Katarina lost in ecstasy, he got a naughty idea. He moved his right hand behind to her ass and gave the cheek a squeeze. A second later, a loud sound filled the room.

"Smack!" He slapped her ass. Katarina immediately screamed.

"Smack!" Came another slap, followed by another scream.

Katarina began riding his cock faster and looked down at him in the eyes.

"Do it again." She requested, moaning.

"You want me to slap your ass like... this?" He slapped again and she moaned louder in pleasure.

"Yes. Spank me. Please." She pleaded, completely lost in pleasure now. "Slap my ass harder."

"Smack!" Came another slap.

"Smack!" And another. Followed by another.

Being recklessly slapped like that while riding a cock as fat as Jax's was too much for Katarina to handle. She'd become too excited.

A loud scream followed her third orgasm of the night. Her whole body writhed in climax as cum drained through her cock filled pussy and spilled itself on the bedsheets below.

Covered in sweat and out of breath, Katarina collapsed on Jax's chest. His cock was still inside her and she let it stay. Jax folded his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, knowing another short break had commenced.

Laying on his chest and recovering her breath, Katarina's mind wandered to the score. He'd made her cum 3 times already, while she'd barely gotten him close to it once.

She understood now why he'd dumped so many women before her- they'd never let him finish.

That's it, Katarina thought. She'd cum on his cock not once, but twice now. That was more than the deal had asked for. She wasn't going to be a disappointment like all the other women he'd dumped. Katarina was going to make Jax fill her mouth with his cum.

With a newfound determination, she raised herself to get off of Jax.

"I wanna taste your cock again." she muttered.

His cock left her folds as she got off. Moving down the bed, she lay down on her stomach over his legs.

Her face now hovering over his crotch, she took his cock in her mouth again, starting to lick it clean of her cum.

Jax continued to stare at the ceiling, arms folded behind his head. Meanwhile Katarina was lost in her thoughts, thinking of ways to make him cum while still sucking him off.

Suddenly, a naughty idea approached her mind.

She stopped sucking and got off the bed, sitting on her knees next to it.

"Hm?" Jax looked at her, wondering what she was doing.

"Hey. Come here." came her voice.

Curious to see what she'd planned, Jax got off the bed and stood infront of her.

She grabbed his cock and began sucking it again, but Jax noticed this blowjob to be a little different. She was using her tongue alot more than usual. He thought she must be experimenting, but then it hit him- she was lubricating his cock.

Finally, Katarina removed him from her mouth and stared up with a devilish smile, a trail of saliva still connecting her lips to his member.

With his cock all lubed up now, she raised herself till her chest was at the same height as his crotch.

Jax understood now what she was doing and his mouth began to dry at the thought. Katarina noticed this and gave him a final grin, before grabbing her breasts be their sides and spitting between them.

In a swift motion, she moved in closer and placed his cock in the valley between her tits.

Jax immediately groaned at the sensation, and that was the final push she needed.

Wasting not a second more, Katarina pushed her breasts together on his cock and began tittyfucking him.

"Holy fuck!" Jax grunted as her tits bobbed up and down his cock.

"You like that, huh?" Katarina started, beginning to breathe heavily at the exercise. "You like tittyfucking these babies?"

"Owwwh." Jax could only groan in reply. Maybe it was her method, or maybe it were the breasts themselves, but out of all the tits he'd put his cock in between, her's, without a doubt, felt the greatest.

Katarina stopped her movement and spat between her breasts. Not continuing, she looked up at him, still pressing her tits tightly on his cock.

Jax got the signal. He immediately grabbed her shoulders and began moving his hips to and fro, now titfucking her himself.

A while later Katarina took back control.

Soon Jax's cock began to pulse. His veins were expanding and his groans getting louder. Katarina took notice of the signs and grinned widely at the accomplishment. He was close to cum.

She stopped moving again and looked up at Jax.

"You ready to cum, baby?" She asked, controlling a heavy breath.

"Yeah." He looked back down at her. "Get up and bend over the bed. I want to fuck you doggystyle a last time."

Katarina smiled excitedly. Doing as told, she got up and bent over the edge of the bed. Her ass was now pointing high up in the air. Jax quickly repositioned himself and came behind her.

"Do me rough, baby." she requested as she brought her hands back to her ass, spreading the cheeks wide to give Jax a better view of where to put his cock.

Jax grabbed his member and pointed it at her opening. Before doing anything more though, his eyes wandered to a much smaller and tighter opening above the current one.

"Hmm. Maybe later." He cleared his mind from the thought of fucking her in the ass, and pushed.

A scream instantly escaped Katarina as Jax went all 9 inches deep the first push. She'd asked him to do her rough, he was responding to the request.

He started fucking her hard right from the start this time. Katarina was forced to clutch the bedsheets and dig her face in a pillow, using it to cover her mouth as uncontrollable screams of pleasure escaped her.

Noticing this while still remembering her request of rough fucking, Jax grabbed Katarina's hair. A second later, he pulled it hard, removing her face from the pillows.

Katarina shouted in pain. She'd asked for a rough fuck and that's exactly what Jax was gonna give her.

Still pulling her hair with one hand, he guided his other free hand to her ass.

"Smack!" He spanked her.

"Smack!" And again.

He kept spanking till her ass became a bright red, all the while pounding her cunt with his cock.

Katarina couldn't help but scream. This was the roughest sex she'd ever had. Bent over the bed, hair being pulled, ass being smacked- it was like she'd had a fantasy of being fucked like a slave which was being fulfilled here.

Each spark of pain was automatically converting itself into pleasure and soon, she lost it for the fourth time in one night.

Her whole body shaked as another orgasm overcame her. Jax immediately stopped fucking and took his cock out.

Not missing the opportunity, he dove into her pussy with his mouth, eating some of the escaping cum before rising back up again. Grabbing Katarina by the hips, he pushed her to the floor.

The rough treatment hadn't stopped.

"Get down on all fours, quick." He commanded. She obeyed instantly without hesitation.

Raising her ass higher so that her chest now pressed against the cold floor, Jax pushed his cock in her cunt again. He had to crouch down a bit, but it didn't matter.

He started fucking Katarina in this position. She'd just had an orgasm so he couldn't make her scream as loudly as before, but still managed to make her moan every now and then.

Katarina was now craving for Jax's cum. She hadn't even tasted it, yet it felt to her like she was addicted to it. No liquid on the face of Valoran could quench her thirst now, other than his thick, creamy semen, she thought to herself.

Jax had begun grunting, and soon he was groaning. Katarina didn't know, but Jax had purposely held back from cumming various times. He wanted to build up a bigger than usual load to feed her, just as he had promised.

He couldn't hold back any longer though. His ballsack had expanded to its maximum volume, filled with all the cum he'd held back. He had to unload it this time.

With a few more thrusts, Jax felt his cock begin to pulse. Its veins started to expand as semen travelled its way through them. Suddenly, he felt his ballsack squeeze.

"Oh fuck. I'm coming." He grunted and removed his cock from Katarina's cunt.

Katarina grinned excitedly. The moment she was waiting for, the moment she had fantasized so much about was finally here. She immediately got up to turn around and went down on her knees, sitting on them infront of Jax.

Jax began stroking his cock and grabbed Katarina by the head. He brought her closer and pushed the head of his cock between her lips.

The positions were all set. With a few final strokes, he came.

"OH FUCK!" He screamed, as splurt by splurt of his cum began to enter Katarina's mouth. She immediately started swallowing, but the volume being unloaded was more than she could handle. Soon, a trail of semen began to drain its way out the sides of her mouth. His cock expanding and contracting with each splurt, Jax continued to unload the whole ballsack in her mouth.

"Gulp... Gulp..." Katarina kept swallowing, drinking down his cum and not letting any go to waste the best she could. Just as he had promised, it was thick, creamy, white and delicious. She couldn't believe how much he'd packed in there. It was his 7th splurt and he still wasn't finished. She didn't mind though. She could drink glasses of this tasty semen.

Jax had raised his head up in the intensity of his orgasm. With a final, twelfth splurt, he finished unloading his balls dry in her mouth.

Because he'd had his head up the whole time, Jax had completely missed out on the view of Katarina drinking down his load. No worries, she thought, and let the cum from his last splurt stay in her mouth.

Jax finally brought his head back down. For the first time, he was the one panting heavily from on orgasm. Katarina removed his cockhead from her mouth and opened wide, letting Jax see the white liquid he had filled her up with. With a final gulp, she closed her mouth and swallowed the last of his cum.

"That was... fucking... amazing." Jax exclaimed, still breathing heavily.

"I know." Katarina replied cockily, as she used her fingers to wipe the cum that had escaped off of her face before licking them clean.

With a loud sigh, Jax made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. A minute later he came back out and sat on the bed.

It was her turn now, Katarina thought and got up to walk to the bathroom.

When she came back out, a sight awaited her which immediately spread a wide smile across her face. An exhausted Jax lay flat on her bed, sleeping peacefully.

Grabbing a fresh white blanket from the closet, she herself climbed on the bed. Spreading the blanket over them, Katarina snuggled her way into Jax's arms and soon, after a long night of hot foreplay and intense fucking, the two were fast asleep.

Note: I do not own League of Legends or any of the characters involved in this story. All credit is due to Riot Games.


	6. Chapter 6

. Chapter 6

Warning: This story features erotica-styled writing and contains sexual descriptions and themes through-out. Read at your own discretion.

The next morning, a fond sensation awoke Jax from his slumber. Sunlight poured its way through the room's windows, but this sensation had nothing to do with the clash of sunrays with his eyes. Jax wasn't exactly a morning person, sunlight wasn't strong enough a motivator to wake him up. So then what was this sensation?

Jax felt pressure, and at the same time, moisture around a certain nether region of his body. The sensation was a clear reminiscence of the previous night, which's memory put a small grin on his face. Regaining his senses, Jax could now tell that a pair of lips was firmly enveloped around his erect cock.

Moving his glare to the side, he noticed that the bombshell of a woman he'd fucked dry last night was no longer asleep in his arms. By instinct, his eyes now wandered south to be greeted by a view men could only dream of.

A naked redhead lay on her stomach resting against his legs, her mouth full and bobbing up and down a 9 inch piece of man-meat.

"I'm awake." Jax said in his usual cocky tone, bringing Katarina's glare up to his face as she continued to blow him.

Her mouth was too full for a response, so she didn't give one. She just stared him in the eye and continued her bobbing action above his cock.

Looking at the clock, Jax noticed the time.

"It's 8 o' clock. What exactly are you doing?" He asked, expecting a witty answer.

He wasn't disappointed, as this time, Katarina did take the time to respond. Holding his cock upright with a hand, she released it from her mouth and looked up at Jax.

"Having breakfast." She replied, and again enveloped his cock in her mouth.

Jax couldn't help but laugh and feel turned on at her answer. Crossing his arms behind his head, he stared up at the ceiling and let her have her morning meal.

Katarina couldn't believe how much she was enjoying this. She'd woken up 5 minutes earlier with a strong craving for some thick, white cum, despite having her throat filled with it the previous night. But now as she blowed him, she realized that she craved his cock just as much she craved his cum. Had Jax made her addicted to him over a single night? She wondered.

She bobbed her head over the first few inches below his cockhead, using her hands to stroke the remaining shaft. Seeking more lubrication, she removed her hands and used her mouth to deepthroat the entire length. Covering the whole shaft with saliva, she brought her mouth back up to the first few inches and again began using her hands.

Jax closed his eyes in bliss, groaning every now and then to what was being done to him.

Wanting more, Katarina decided to do something she'd forgotten to the previous night. She removed his cock from her mouth and held the shaft high upright, continuing to stroke it with one hand, before bringing her lips down to his ballsack.

Sticking out her tongue, she began licking his balls all around, occasionally giving a small suck to the skin.

Jax groaned louder, finding which to be motivating, Katarina used her free hand to grab an entire testicle and placed it in her mouth. Sucking on it nice and slowly, she moved on to the next one, giving it the same passionate treatment. Soon the entire sack was covered in her saliva.

Jax's groans had grown louder and Katarina's mouth felt his sack squeeze. Knowing he was near to cum, she removed her lips from his balls and rose back up to his cock.

Placing the head in her mouth, Katarina began vigorously stroking the remaining length.

Jax didn't need to hold back this time, and soon erupted a huge thick load in her mouth.

Katarina closed her eyes in bliss as her taste buds savored what she'd craved for. Swirling the thick, gooey cum all around her tongue, she swallowed it all down.

Jax took a sigh of relief from the intensity of his orgasm, meanwhile Katarina continued to pump his cock, trying to suck out any remaining drops of semen for her to gulp down.

Satisfied with having sucked him dry, she finally let go and raised herself up on all fours, starting to crawl her way back to Jax's side.

Jax looked down at the naked figure approaching towards him. A pair of large hanging breasts caught his attention. Katarina smiled at him and made her way to his side, laying on her back in his arm.

Jax immediately turned to her side and dove into her breasts, making Katarina giggle.

"So..." He asked before planting a kiss on her left breast. "Enjoy your breakfast?"

Katarina couldn't help but laugh at the naughty demeanor of his question.

"Oh yeah. Maybe I'll have some again tomorrow morning." She replied, adding to the dirty talk.

Jax responded with a half laugh, before grabbing her left breast and guiding its nipple into his mouth.

Katarina moaned and arched her back upwards, pointing her breasts even further out for Jax to ravage. Letting go of her nipple, Jax dug his face between the two mammaries and planted kisses on the flesh. Sticking his tongue out, he began licking all around, making both breasts wet with saliva before returning to suck on the nipples.

The two just lay there like that for a while, Jax foreplaying to breastfeed from Katarina. But soon, exhaustion began to take over as they both realized they hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday's matches, and had spent way too much energy in fucking each other dry the previous night.

"Hey..." Katarina broke the silence, while Jax continued to suck on her breasts.

"Hmm?" Jax mumbled with his mouth enveloping a nipple.

"You made me 'breakfast', how about you let me make some for you now?" She smiled down at the man ravaging her tits.

"We both haven't had anything to eat since yesterday's matches... well... other than each other." She reasoned with a hint of banter. "How about some real food now?"

"Yeah. That'd be nice." Jax answered, finally letting go of her breasts and coming back up to lie down. "I'm starving."

Katarina smiled and moved in towards Jax. Sticking her tongue in his mouth, she initiated a passionate kiss. Jax followed suit and caught her tongue with his. Katarina forced herself to stop, remembering her suggestion for breakfast before this turned into another make-out session. With a loud smooch, she removed her mouth from his, a trail of saliva now the only link left between the two.

Getting up from bed, Katarina moved to its side where lay the discarded clothes. Not bothering with the bra or panties, she just put on the tight white shirt and black shorts she had on the previous night.

The tight shorts clearly outlining her buttcrack, Jax could only stare as the busty redhead trailed her way out of the room door.

"Hot damn." He wondered what her bra-less chest looked like from the front.

"Meh." He thought. He'd know soon enough.

Himself getting up from bed now, Jax headed to the shower to clean up. Drying himself with a fresh towel, he collected his scattered clothes and put them back on, before proceeding to the kitchen.

Katarina stood behind the counter, clearly cooking something, her back facing Jax.

"Oh, good, you're here. It's almost ready." She turned around holding a pan frying scrambled eggs to face Jax, at which point his early curiosity regarding her bra-less chest met its answer.

Jax's eyes didn't even wander to the pan containing the food he starved for. Rather they were stuck on the mounds Katarina's ample shirt-covered chest had to offer. The white color of the shirt was itself generous to transparency, proven by how a clear outline of her round breasts became observable to the naked eye. At the center of each mound stood her nipples, semi-erect, yet still visible.

"They look delicious." Jax remarked, his glare still fixed on her chest.

"My tits or the eggs?" Katarina replied with a laugh, before turning back around to transfer the fried eggs onto plates.

Jax grinned in response and took a seat at the counter. Katarina took her's on the other side before placing down the two plates containing their breakfast. Pouring hot coffee into the cups also present at the counter, the two began eating.

"You've put all your clothes back on." Katarina started the conversation before taking her next bite. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah. I've got League matches at 10." Jax answered with his mouth half full. "Don't you?"

"At 2." She replied. Katarina wasn't as popular a pick choice as Jax following the current meta, so her matches were less in number as compared to his.

"Sad that you have to go so early though. I thought we could have a little more fun after this." Katarina said in a seductive tone, a devilish smile forming itself on her lips.

"It's 9:30, can't." Jax replied coolly. "I was already late yesterday, I'll get reported if I'm late today."

"Oh." Katarina remarked, disappointment imminent from her tone. Suddenly she remembered Jax's record of one-night stands. He had a reputation for dumping women right after having fucked them, and Katarina now began to wonder if that's what was about to happen to her.

A frown began to form on her face, as she argued its possibility while staring down at her plate.

Jax noticed this and immediately realized what she must be thinking. His earlier dismissal to her proposition, specially with that cool tone must have misled her, he thought.

There was no way Jax was going to let Katarina go just yet. She didn't know, but last night being the best fuck she'd ever had was a mutual feeling. She too was the best he'd ever had.

Jax knew exactly what to say to clear her misconception. Moving his glare back down to her breasts, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Can't wait to put my cock between those tits again, though." He grinned at her.

The frown from her face immediately replaced itself with a wide grin, his words filling her with joy. The memory of tittyfucking him also turned her on again, as her nipples now stood erect through her shirt.

"So you're not done with me like all the those other girls?" Katarina looked back up at him, unable to control her grin.

"Done with you?" Jax asked in a tone of surprise as he finished his morning meal. "Not even close." He finished.

Deciding it was time to leave for the matches, he got up from his seat and headed to the main door. Katarina's eyes followed him, as he took a final turn before leaving.

"There's still things I haven't done to you yet." He stared at her in lust. Katarina's mouth began to water in thoughts of what he had in plan.

"Meet me outside the betting station at 8." He finished, before opening the door and leaving.

Note: I do not own League of Legends or any of the characters involved in this story. All credit is due to Riot Games.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Chapter 7

Warning: This story features erotica-styled writing and contains sexual descriptions and themes through-out. Read at your own discretion.

Katarina froze on her seat at the counter, Jax's last few words having stunned her to it.

Things he hadn't done to her yet? 8 PM tonight? A pool of arousal had seeped from between her legs, staining her black shorts a darker shade. She slid a hand down to them, beginning to slowly rub a finger over her flooded clit.

Closing her eyes, Katarina began thinking of all the possibilities Jax could pull off tonight. Too horny to do anything productive, she bit her lip and pushed her hand inside her shorts.

Still fantasizing, Katarina couldn't control her urges and began violently masturbating. She brought her other hand up to her attention-deprived breasts. Cupping the left one from beneath, she began fondling it in a circular motion, whilst using her index finger and thumb to pinch the hardened nipple.

Soon, Katarina had reached her limit. After fingering herself at an incredibly fast rate, she screamed in pleasure as she came. A large pool of cum erupted its way through her shorts and onto the floor, as she gradually stopped touching herself.

Breathing heavily, Katarina opened her eyes and began to realize what she'd just done. Her growing addiction to Jax had made her masturbate on the kitchen counter.

Removing her cum-drenched hand from her shorts, she looked down to find a puddle of her cum resting on the kitchen floor.

"Damn. Gotta clean that up." Katarina muttered to herself, catching her breath.

It was only 10 AM yet, and Katarina didn't have to leave for the rift till 2, so she decided to clean around the house. She collected the dishes she and Jax'd had breakfast on earlier, and washed them over the kitchen sink. Heading to her room, she undid the bedsheets, stained with her's and Jax's various bodily fluids from the previous night, and carried them to the laundry. She threw the bedsheet in the pile of dirty laundry, before stripping from the clothes she was wearing, and adding the white shirt and cum-drenched shorts to the pile. Now completely naked in the security of her apartment, she walked back to her room and made the bed with fresh sheets.

She then grabbed a broom and headed to the kitchen, wanting to clean up the puddle of cum she'd drained the floor with earlier. She'd just finished cleaning, when suddenly, someone rang the doorbell.

Katarina wasn't expecting any visitors, and wondered who it could be. She was still naked as she walked over to the apartment door, peeking through the peephole to see who it was.

A young, average-heighted boy stood on the other side. At first she didn't recognize his face, but then she remembered. He was the bookie she'd terrorized and placed her bet through at the betting station.

Katarina hadn't responded yet, so he knocked on the door again.

"Hello? Miss Katarina? Are you in there?" He shouted, not knowing the redhead his speech was directed to stood right behind the door. "I'm your bookie from the betting station. Since it was your first bet, I'm here to verify whether the bank details you gave us were correct and that you received your prize money."

Katarina began to remember how the boy had taken his time at the station, checking her out from toe-to-head before arriving on her face. His reaction when he realized he'd been checking out Katarina Du Couteau was priceless, and Katarina couldn't help but giggle in its memory.

She also remembered how hard she went on him, but realized she never would have placed the bet, won $20,000 in cash and gotten fucked by Jax if it wasn't for his pressurizing behavior.

Katarina smiled and felt as if she owed a thank you to the boy.

Remembering how he'd taken a little extra to move his glare north her cleavage that day, a devilish smile began to form on her lips.

Katarina knew just how to thank him.

The boy looked down at the paper in his hand to check whether he was at the right address. He was. Deciding to knock again a last time, he moved forth his fist, but just as his hand reached the door's wood, it flung open away from it.

"Oh. Miss Katarina-" he managed to produce just before bringing his gaze back up from the paper, and freezing.

The boy could feel the arteries in his nose about to burst any moment, as he stood there frozen, unable to do anything but glare at what was before him.

Katarina stood completely nude, hands on her hips and a smirk spread across her face. Her breasts, which till a day ago had only been half covered though a tight leather top, now stood unveiled.

The boy was sure he was in a dream, his gaze wandering nowhere but the two melons he would have given anything till yesterday to put his face between. His mouth was open, and clearly beginning to water. Katarina noticed it and giggled, wondering what he must must be thinking of doing to her tits right now.

"Yeah, I got the cash." She smirked, breaking the silence.

The boy didn't respond, in fact he didn't even hear what she'd just said. He was too lost in thoughts of motorboating her at the moment.

"Ahem." Katarina spoke a bit louder. "My face is up here."

"Eh?" The boy mumbled, hearing her this time, before realizing what he'd been staring at the whole time.

"OH." He jerked around, covering his eyes with both hands. "OH SHIT I'M SO SORRY."

Katarina silently laughed at his reaction. He was so cute, and fun to tease.

"I said I got the cash." She repeated herself in a tone suggesting annoyance, just to tease him further. The boy noticed it, instantly beginning to fear for his life again.

"OhokayI'llbeonmywaythen." He replied hurriedly, getting ready to rush off.

Katarina laughed out loud this time. His reactions were just too cute.

"Wait!" She spoke in a mid-laugh, the devilish smile beginning to reappear on her face.

The boy instantly halted in his tracks.

"Turn around and come back here." She ordered.

The boy turned around, his hands still covering his eyes.

"Take your hands off your face." She ordered again.

"B-but… you're naked." He hesitated.

"It's okay." Katarina said calmly. "You can look."

"S-seriously?" He questioned, again starting to think whether this was a wet dream.

"Do you want me to repeat myself?" Katarina expressed annoyance again.

Not wasting a second longer, the boy did as told and took both hands off his face, once again facing her nude figure. Katarina saw him gulp and giggled.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"C-Cliff. My name's Cliff." He responded, not daring to move his glare anywhere but her face this time.

"And how old are you, Cliff?"

"E-eighteen. I'm 18." He stuttered again.

"Well, Cliff…" Katarina grabbed Cliff by his shirt, starting to speak in a seductive tone. "You've been… a great help to me since yesterday." She finished, pulling him closer.

"H-help? Me?" Perspiration began to run down his forehead as Cliff was now inches away from Katarina's nude body.

"If you weren't as annoying as you were yesterday at the station, I would have never placed the bet… won $20,000… and have had the juiciest piece of man-meat I've ever had in my life last night." She explained, seduction now imminent from her tone.

The last part of her statement boosted Cliff's pervertedness to a whole new level, as now he imagined the things Katarina could do with a cock. His pants had alright gotten tight the moment he'd laid eyes on her breasts, but now they were painfully restricting.

"So…" She continued, bringing Cliff back to reality. "I've got… a gift for you. As a thank you, y'know?"

"A g-g-gift? F-for me?" Cliff's eyes widened.

"Mhm. I've noticed you staring at these an awful lot since yesterday." Katarina looked down to her breasts to explain what she meant by 'these'.

Having pulled Cliff close enough, she let go of his shirt and grabbed his head with both hands.

Cliff's mouth began to water. Was she about to do what he thinks she was about to do? He had frozen once again.

"You have five seconds, spend them wisely." Katarina smirked, and pushed his face between her breasts.

"HOJKDY SHIVSCHT". Cliff mumbled what he could from in there. Katarina laughed at his reaction. She clearly hadn't given him enough time to process this.

Five seconds. He remembered something about five seconds. One had already passed.

Not wasting the opportunity, Cliff used his hands to grab Katarina's tits by their side, and pressed them towards each other. He'd done it in the heat of the moment, and it was at this point that he realized… he was touching her breasts. He was actually, firmly, pressing onto Katarina Du Couteau's breasts, and it was heaven.

Katarina didn't mind, and let him motorboat her mounds for the remaining three seconds left.

"Hmph. Not even close to Jax." She thought to herself, but couldn't deny that she was enjoying this. Teasing this boy was way too much fun, and letting him have the time of his life wasn't the worst of feelings for her either. For all she cared she was repaying a debt to him.

Finally, grabbing his head by its sides, Katarina pulled it out of her chest. The five seconds were up.

Cliff was breathing heavily, and literally lost in ecstasy. Katarina smiled at him before pushing him off her doorstep.

"Bye." She winked at him, and closed the door.

Cliff just stared at the door for a while, still in shock of what had just happened. With the same expression, he turned around and without saying a word, started making his way back to the station.

"Well, he's never washing his face again." Katarina laughed to herself, before heading back to her room.

She killed some time watching TV, and finally near 1:30, decided to take a shower.

Changing back into her battle attire, Katarina was ready for her matches. Locking the apartment, she made her way to Summoner's Rift.

Note: I do not own League of Legends or any of the characters involved in this story. All credit is due to Riot Games.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Chapter 8

Warning: This story features erotica-styled writing and contains sexual descriptions and themes through-out. Read at your own discretion.

The day passed slowly- with the usual, tiring routine: one match followed by another, all the way till evening.

That said, it wasn't the best of days for Katarina. She wasn't- or rather, couldn't perform upto her full potential, mind too occupied in anticipation for the night. Playing through each match with utter disinterest, she pondered the possibility of a shortcut.

"Zilean controls time and shit." She thought to herself, farming up a creep wave one match.

"Hi Zilean. Can you break all laws of physics known to man and transport me through time itself so I can have my brains fucked out by Jax?" Probably not the best of openers, she thought, and shrugged it off.

Luckily for Katarina, she didn't end up playing a same match as Jax through-out the day. Already too occupied, the last thing she needed was a newfound reputation of feeding. She played her last match at 7, which, ending at a perfect 40 minutes, gave her exactly enough time to make it to the betting station by 8.

"Finally, something not a disappointment." She sighed and rushed out of summoner's rift.

Deciding to take the main hall towards the station, Katarina began making her way, during which her eyes wandered to what was around her. The institute of war, no matter how formal it seemed from the outside, was rather like a small town from the inside. When looking from the outside, one expected a huge hallway with various corridors, a central reception desk and what not, but it was a city of itself from the inside. There were streets, markets, food places, alleyways, apartments, grounds, and so much more. There was one main hallway which interconnected the different areas of the institute to one another- consider it a walking highway. The purpose was to make the champions feel as home as possible, and Katarina couldn't say she felt differently.

The betting station wasn't run by the institute itself, but was rather a private investment. For that reason, it was located in the middle of a street, instead of being given its own prominent area like the rift. It didn't matter though, the street was nearly always full because of its star attraction.

Soon, it was 8, and Katarina now stood facing the very place where it all started. The crowd of people flowed around her, with one too many checking out the infamous Ms. Du Couteau, but her eyes were too focused on finding one particular person to care. A minute passed, soon, two, but Jax was nowhere to be found.

Katarina began to grow impatient. She'd spent the whole day thinking of this moment, and Jax didn't even care enough to show up at time? Her frustration began to grow, when suddenly, she sensed a feeling too memorable to forget.

It was part of an assassin's instinct to sense when they were being watched. Standing in the middle of the crowd, Katarina knew she was being watched all around, but this sensation was different. It was as if, someone was stalking her from a distance. She narrowed the feeling down to an alleyway next to the station. It was too dark to see inside, but Katarina was confident a pair of eyes awaited in the darkness, watching her every step.

Fucking immediately became the second priority, as finding out who her new stalker was became the first. Keeping her glare at the alley, Katarina slowly made her way towards it, passing through the crowd unarmed. As soon as she reached its entry, she extracted her knives and took a look inside.

A few dim lights allowed the alley the little brightness it had to offer. There were large trash dumpsters lined to its left wall, but other than that, it was completely empty. Moreover, the feeling of being stalked was now also gone.

"Hmm. Guess he got away." Katarina sighed, and pushed her knives back in their holders. Jax hadn't shown up, and now a stalker had escaped her, this day was just too disappointing.

Katarina was just about to turn around and head back, when suddenly, a large hand grabbed her ass and pushed her into the alley. Her right cheek groped with one hand, another 3 fingers grabbed her left arm and pushed her face-front against the wall. Huge hand, 3 fingers, rough treatment- Katarina didn't need more signs to tell who it was.

Jax pressed his crotch up against Katarina's ass.

"You're late." She moaned, feeling his cloth-covered erection fit between her crack.

"No I'm not." Both his hands now moved upto her breasts. Giving them a squeeze, Jax began fondling her tits through her top the same way he'd done the day before. "I've been watching you from here since 8, you just took too long to notice."

Katarina realized now that he was the one she'd sensed stalking her.

"But… if you were watching from here, when did you get o-" Katarina managed to produce, before Jax abruptly turned her around, pressing her back against the wall. The lower part of his mask was already undone, and holding both her hands against the wall, he shoved his tongue between her lips. Katarina opened wide to allow it entry, and did the same.

"Mmm." Both of them groaned as a passionate kiss initiated. A furious make-out session ensued, evident by the trail of saliva leaking the sides of each mouth. Simple smooches were just too mainstream. Running out of breath a moment later, both pairs of lips separated.

"You know…" Katarina started, panting heavily. "You could've met me outside like a normal human being, and then taken me in here." She finished.

Jax grabbed her left breast and squeezed it. "A redhead with knockers like these, getting into an alley with Jax. Like that wouldn't catch attention?" He reasoned, also breathing heavily.

"Point." Katarina replied, regaining her breath. "But then why not just head over to your place from there, instead of getting in here?"

As she was finishing her sentence, Jax had already begun stripping Katarina of her top. Removing her jacket, he parted his lips to speak.

"Because…" With the jacket off, he next grabbed her leather top and discarded it off of her, leaving a tight black bra the only cover to her breasts. "I already told you why in the morning."

Katarina didn't understand what he meant, but decided not to say anything and let him continue. She moved forward from the wall, allowing Jax's hands to wander behind her and undo her bra. With a click, the bra fell off her chest, releasing her breasts from their tight confines.

"Mmm." Jax mumbled his appreciation of the view, before bending down to suckle on her right breast. He cupped the left one with a free hand and pinched the nipple. Katarina moaned in pleasure.

Extracting his face back up, Jax grabbed Katarina's shoulders and applied a downward force, signaling her to get on her knees. Katarina understood and began descending down. Jax took off his robe and began unbuckling his belt. Katarina, now on her knees, assisted him and pulled down his pants.

An underwear the only piece of cloth blocking his cock from her view, Katarina licked her lips in anticipation, before pulling it down aswell. She didn't realize how close to his crotch she was, as Jax's cock came flying out, slapping her on the face.

"Ooh." Katarina giggled, her eyes closing from the cockslap. Reopening them, her mouth began to water, as once again she witnessed his 9 incher, right there infront of her.

"So…" She smiled looking up at Jax, before grabbing his cock and starting to stroke it. "What exactly did you tell me this morning?"

"Don't be a tease." Jax said. "I've spent the whole day waiting for this."

"No seriously, I'm too wet to remember what you said this morning." Katarina giggled at his desperation.

"I said…" Jax replied in annoyance. "I couldn't wait to put my cock between those tits again."

"Ohh." Katarina now understood what he had meant earlier. He couldn't wait any longer to find a room and just had to breastfuck her right there and then.

"You want me to tittyfuck you in an alley?" She joked, continuing the tease. "People are gonna see."

"That doesn't seem to bother you when you're stroking me." Jax laughed. "Besides, you stood where everyone is. You can't see anything inside from there."

"Hmm." Katarina honestly did feel a little uncomfortable doing it in such a public place, fearing what'll happen if say, a Noxian senior was to pass by, but she was too horny to care. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, so Jax could take them someplace more private and fill out all her dirty fantasies.

"Okay, but cum in mouth." Katarina ordered him. "I don't wanna leave this alley with your cum glistening on my tits." She finished, and rose a little higher to level her chest to Jax's crotch. Jax grinned in anticipation.

His cock was still in her hand as she spat on it, stroking it to spread the saliva all over the shaft. Doing so till the friction between each stroke was minimal, she spat between her breasts next. All set and ready for a titfuck, Katarina grabbed both breasts and moved forward to position Jax's cock between them.

Feeling his cock all slippery and pressed up between her mammaries, a groan escaped Jax, taking which to be encouragement, Katarina pushed both breasts towards each other. His cock now tightly enveloped from both sides, she began bobbing her chest up and down.

This was the moment Jax had been waiting for since morning. He closed his eyes in bliss, exhaling a groan. Her tits were second only to her cunt, he thought, but knew it was too early to confirm. He still hadn't fucked her in the ass yet, and probably would have said the same about her lips if she was blowing him.

Requiring more lubrication, Katarina halted and shot down another glob of spit between her breasts. Looking back up at Jax, she grinned naughtily and again started moving.

Jax noticed Katarina's breaths to have grown frantically. Enveloping a 9 inch shaft and bobbing your chest over it wasn't exactly the most energy-conserving of jobs. He grabbed her shoulders, signaling to her that it was his turn. Understanding him, she stopped moving and let him have his way.

Repositioning his cock at the bottom of the gap, Jax tightened his grip on Katarina's shoulders and began moving his hips to and fro, now breastfucking her himself.

Anyone passing by a bit too close to the alley would be able to depict a raunchy scene by this point- the silhouette of one body on its knees, the other standing and bobbing its hips against the first's mounded chest. However, alleys were quite a common place for people to be fucking in the institute, and even if someone did see, they probably wouldn't bother interrupting them.

Jax was continuously groaning, pushing and pulling his cock in and out from between Katarina's breasts. All she was doing by this point was holding her tits together, occasionally spitting between them to make things smoother. She took turns to look up at Jax's face, then back down to his cock, and couldn't help but grin seeing how much fun he was having.

Jax had been thinking of doing this all morning, and just couldn't hold back much longer. His balls began tightening, and as much as he was enjoying the sensation, he knew he had to release soon.

Letting go of Katarina's shoulders, he moved his hands down to her breasts, grabbing them by their sides and pushing them even harder against each other. The increased pressure on his cock made him grunt, as he started bobbing his hips faster.

"I'm gonna come." Jax managed to grunt, now fucking her tits like he was fucking her pussy.

"In my mouth." Katarina reminded him, and prepared herself to swallow down another load of his tasty white semen.

With a few final pushes, Jax extracted his cock from her breasts and brought it in front of her lips, immediately beginning to stroke it. Katarina opened wide, ready for a cumshot in her mouth. Another stroke later, he came.

The first spurt of cum went straight into her mouth. Half of the second went in, the remaining missing, landing right next to her cheek. Katarina moved forward to place his cockhead between her lips before this became a facial. Not that she minded facials, she just didn't want to make a mess in a public place.

Jax grunted as his orgasm continued. He kept stroking his cock, shooting a third spurt, then a fourth, followed by a fifth right in her mouth, before finally finishing.

Katarina swallowed it all down, closing her eyes to savor the texture of each load. Jax let go of his cock, giving her the opportunity to grab it. She continued to pump the few final drops of semen out of it, as he panted heavily in result of his orgasm.

Having recovered his breath, Jax heard Katarina gulping down the last of his load and looked down at her. She let go of his cock and used her fingers to sweep the misplaced cum off her cheek, before licking it off each finger.

"I wanted to cum on your tits." Jax confessed, breaking the silence. "You could have cleaned them like you just did now."

"You can cum on them all you want later." Katarina winked, looking up at Jax. It was enough to turn him on again, as his erection showed signs of returning. Katarina noticed it, but didn't want do anything more in this alleyway.

"I could've cleaned them, but not completely." She explained, licking the final traces of cum off her fingers. "The left overs would have shined on my cleavage."

Fair enough, Jax thought, and stepped back to allow Katarina some space. She picked up her bra and began putting it back on, as Jax picked did the same with his underwear. Soon, the two were completely dressed up again, and Jax offered Katarina his hand to get up.

"Thanks." She accepted it, and raised herself back on her feet. Bending forward, she cleared the dust her leather pants had collected from the floor before rising back up.

"So…" Katarina spoke, remembering the naughty promises Jax had made to her this morning. "Where to now?" She finished, a seductive smile forming on her lips.

Jax smiled back, and grabbed her hand.

"Follow me." He instructed, and began walking further inside the alley. Katarina was confused at first, but Jax cleared her misconception. "I know a shortcut through here."

The two continued till the end, where Katarina realized that just like back in Noxus, the alleys were interconnected into a much larger network. Jax guided her into a turn, and soon, the two trailed off.

Meanwhile, back in the alley, a loud clatter was heard as the lid of a trash can hit the ground, being pushed off from beneath. A dark, rat-like creature ascended outwards, immediately flooding the entire alley with its horrendous scent.

"Jax and Katarina, eh?" Twitch muttered, having witnessed the entire preceding scene peeping through the trash can. "Lucky bastard." He finished, his envy for Jax reaching new peaks.

Note: I do not own League of Legends or any of the characters involved in this story. All credit is due to Riot Games.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Chapter 9

Warning: This story features erotica-styled writing and contains sexual descriptions and themes through-out. Read at your own discretion.

"How much more?" Katarina asked, having been walking through alleys for quite a while now.

"Almost there." Jax answered. "Just one more turn."

With that, the pair made one last right, sighing in relief to see lights indicating an exit this time.

With a final few steps, they exit the alleyway to enter yet another street. What awaited was much to the surprise of Katarina.

"We're here." Jax grinned, as she was left staring.

Right in the middle of the street was a large yet seemingly old motel, with pale painted walls and a half-broken sign which may have once read 'Motel'. A wooden double-door indicated entry and linearly spaced windows- the number of rooms. The 3 storied building reeked of sex, being home to possibly one too many one night stands, but was perfect for what Jax had in mind.

Katarina was caught off guard, having thought this entire time that Jax was taking her to his apartment. The motel was obviously a surprise, but didn't really bother her.

Kinky, she thought, and felt herself getting even more excited.

"Why not your place?" She questioned, beginning to follow Jax towards the double door.

"You'd scream too loud when I fuck you in the ass." He replied, unflinchingly. "Wouldn't wanna wake the neighbors." He smirked.

"_There's still things I haven't done to you yet."_ were his words earlier that morning. Katarina'd spent the entire day thinking what these 'things' included, and now knew anal was one of them. Among other things, she'd be taking it in the ass tonight.

Before she could imagine fitting a 9 inch cock in her tight asshole, the double doors opened and Katarina was brought back to reality. It was Jax who had opened them, as the two stepped inside the motel's lobby.

The lobby was the size of a small room. Other than a reception desk towards the left wall, the entirety of the remaining space was void of any furniture. The tile-covered floor too lay bare, with the exception of an oval-shaped rug. At the far-left were stairs leading to the upper stories, where probably all the rooms were.

An old man, somewhat in his 50's stood at the reception desk. Katarina was expecting Jax to walk over to him and book a room, but the two just shared a nod as Jax began making his way for the stairs. Realizing how he, for all his reputation, must have an understanding with the owner of the motel, she followed him. Having reached the stairs, the two halted.

"Ladies first." Jax said, suddenly having become a true gentleman.

"Why thank you." Katarina accepted his chivalry, knowing he was only doing it so he could watch her ass writhe from behind.

"What floor?" She asked, beginning to climb the steps.

"Third." He followed, gaze fixed exactly where Katarina had predicted.

The two reached the third floor, also the top floor of the building. As would be the case with any other motel, they were greeted by a corridor containing rooms on either side of the wall.

Katarina began walking down the hallway, Jax now next to her, passing by alternating rooms as they made their way. As expected of the motel, a moan, followed by a scream was heard each time a room passed by.

Katarina had been thinking of cock the moment Jax had left her apartment this morning. She'd already gotten wet from having her mouth filled with cum earlier, and the mention of anal had only made it worse. Now entering an environment where every 2 meters you could hear someone fucking, she was losing it. She didn't care about anything by this point: foreplay, kinkiness- all that could come later, right now she just needed a hard, fast pounding.

The two had only crossed half of the hallway when Jax noticed desperation on Katarina's face. Placing his hand on her ass, he brought her back to reality.

"What's wrong?" He asked, giving her ass a squeeze.

"Remember all those 'things' you said you'll do to me…?" She started. "Well, save them for later, we have the whole night for that. Right now I just really need you to make me cum." She finished, face growing pale in need of an orgasm.

Jax saw how desperate she was. He hummed in response, before parting his lips to speak.

"So you just want me to fuck you raw and hard first?"

"YES!" Katarina exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Okay. I think I know a way we'll both get what we want."

Before she could ask what, Jax grabbed Katarina's hand and halted infront of a room.

"We're here." He said, taking out a key from his pocket and unlocking the door. The room was on the left wall near the end of the hallway.

Stepping inside, Jax let Katarina follow and locked the door. They were finally here.

Katarina examined the room. To the front was a closed window in the shape of a square. The curtains weren't covered, as moonlight made its way through to leave a reflection on the tiled floor. Towards the left, a wooden door led to the bathroom, and at the far edge was a mirror aligned on top of a drawer-table. Lastly, aswell as most importantly, to the right was an average sized, two-person bed, with off-white sheets and a number of pillows lined near the head-place.

Jax walked over to the drawer table to fetch something, while Katarina immediately began undressing, making her way to the edge of the bed.

Discarding her jacket, she grabbed her top by its sides and pulled it over her head, once again a tight black bra the only remaining cover to a generous chest. Taking a few steps forward, she threw off her boots, before unzipping the leather jeans and taking them off aswell. Lacy black lingerie now the only cover to her tits and ass, Katarina reached the edge of the bed and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

She'd just moved her hands down the sides of her panties, when she felt a loose metal ring tighten around her right wrist.

"Eh?" She moved her glare towards it, to see it was a handcuff.

The confused expression on her face instantly replaced itself with a smile, as Katarina realized what Jax'd meant earlier. The sheer naughtiness of being fucked while handcuffed to the bed almost made her moan.

"Handcuffs?" She smirked, turning her head to find Jax standing behind her. "Where'd you get those?"

"Shut up, bitch." Jax replied, moving forward till his crotch was once again pressed against Katarina's crack. He grabbed both her hands and brought them up the corner of the bed.

First handcuffs, and now dirty talk. Katarina grinned knowing the rough treatment had restarted.

Jax was still doing her handcuffs, as she seized the opportunity to grind her ass against his crotch. A grunt escaped him, and she didn't need a visual to tell his cock was rock hard again.

Clicks were heard as Jax finished handcuffing her, and immediately stepped back to remove his crotch from her ass. Without saying a word, he grabbed her hips and repositioned them. Katarina now stood in a doggy-style position, hands cuffed to the corner of the bed, and ass pointing high in the air.

She was waiting for Jax to start unbuckling his pants and fuck her raw just as he promised, but instead, felt a painful sting on her right ass-cheek.

"Smack!" Jax slapped her ass, leaving a bright red mark as Katarina screamed in pain.

"Who told you you could do that?" He questioned her all seriously, before once again slapping her hard. Katarina screamed again.

"Do what?!" She managed to produce, still in pain.

As a response, Jax slapped her ass again, before stepping forward to kneel next to her ear.

"Grind your ass on me like that?" He replied.

Katarina now realized he was foreplaying, and whatever pain she was feeling began converting itself into pleasure. She smiled, knowing she'd have to play along.

"Well I guess you're just gonna have to punish me." She smirked, looking back at a knelt over Jax.

That was his queue. Jax immediately stood back up and began unbuckling his pants. Katarina, handcuffed and facing the other side couldn't see, but grinned hearing them drop to the floor. In a swift motion, he grabbed her panties by their sides and pulled them all the way down.

Katarina was expecting a hot cock to enter her pussy, and that was exactly what Jax was gonna give her. His 9 incher came flying out, erect and ready as he took off his underwear. Positioning its head at her entry, Jax placed both his hands on Katarina's hips- and pushed.

Katarina screamed in pleasure, feeling her walls stretch to facilitate a cock as thick as this monster. Jax didn't hold back, and continued to push all 9 inches in. Once past the 9th inch, he furiously began bobbing his hips back and forth, beginning to fuck Katarina's cunt at an incredibly fast rate.

The friction made him grunt, and Jax couldn't help but think how even after having fucked so many guys, she was still so tight.

"Yesssss. Harder!" Katarina moaned, rolling her eyes with each push. This was exactly what she needed. Jax obeyed, and kept ramming her with pace.

Katarina'd been holding back the whole day, and being fucked doggy style while handcuffed to the bed was more than enough to reach her limit.

"FUCK!" She screamed, with only 20 seconds having passed, as an intense orgasm overtook her. Her whole body squirmed, as pool by pool of cum erupted its way to the floor past the thick cock still ramming her cunt.

Jax didn't bother stopping, or even slowing down. Rather he just used her cum as lubrication, and began bobbing his hips even faster.

Katarina'd been horny for too long, and didn't even need to recover from her first orgasm before starting to moan again. Jax too, started groaning.

"Fuck, she's tight." He thought to himself, as even after lubrication from her cum, the friction between his cock and her pussy didn't decrease.

2 minutes had passed, and Jax was still fucking Katarina at an overly-fast pace. He'd promised to fuck her raw, and didn't plan on stopping till he himself was ready to cum. Katarina was astonished at his stamina, but couldn't keep focus from the immense pleasure his thick, juicy cock was giving her.

"Ooooooh." She kept moaning. "Yesss!"

Jax's breaths had grown frantic, when he noticed Katarina's moans to have gotten louder. At the same time, he felt her pussy tighten. She was clearly near to a second orgasm. Taking advantage of the increased pressure on his cock, Jax continued bobbing his hips in an effort to reach his release faster.

"Oh my God… Oh-oh." Katarina groaned through breaths. "I… I'm gonna cum again."

Jax was beginning to tire, having been moving his hips the speed of a freight train for 5 minutes now. His eyes had mainly been wandering from Katarina's hips to the wall, but now he took a moment to appreciate the whole view. Right below him, he saw his 2 hands groping Katarina's heart shaped ass, south of which a cock entered and exit her tight pussy repeatedly. Towards the north, her slim, sexy back connected to her neck, further of which a mass of red-hair whipped its way around, forming a complete mess. Her breasts jiggled down the lower side of her torso, showing their sides each time he rammed into her. Lastly, right at the top were her pair of hands cuffed tightly to the edge of the bed. If looked at from the side, Katarina was standing in a clockwisely rotated L-shape. The erotic view was motivation enough to make Jax last a bit longer.

"I-I-I'm gonna cum." Jax finally heard Katarina produce something other than moans. "H-harder. Faster. Please." She begged.

Jax appeased to her command, and tightening his grip on her ass, put all his effort into increasing his pace beyond the already-extreme speed.

"Make me cummmm!" Katarina shouted, in which's response Jax let his right hand roam free, and shoved a finger down her asshole.

"AAAAAAH!" Katarina screamed, her second orgasm of the night approaching her. The muscles of her cunt convulsed around Jax's cock, also drove him over the edge. With a loud groan, he extracted his cock from her pussy and began stroking it above her ass.

Screaming for the first time since this session had begun, Jax came aswell.

"AAH." He began unloading his cum all over Katarina's bare ass. A large spurt landed directly on the right cheek, before another contraction sent through a second load to the left. He kept stroking, as more cum exit his cockhead like water from a fire hose, draining his balls empty.

Now breathing heavily from a complete ten minutes of raw fucking, Jax stepped back and looked down to examine his work. Large globules of semen had formed themselves all over Katarina's ass, with a few visible streams flowing southwards.

"Holy… fuck." Katarina broke the silence, speaking between heavy breaths. "That was so fucking good."

"Told you we'll both get what we want." Jax tried to laugh, but had to give preference to breathing at the moment.

The two just stayed like that for a while, Katarina still bent over and Jax still standing, recovering their breaths.

Having recovered most if it, Katarina tilted her head to speak.

"Hey. Could you clean the cum off my ass? And while you're at it, uncuff me?" She requested, looking at Jax for the first time since he'd cuffed her, and realized he hadn't taken his shirt off.

"Yeah, hold on." Jax replied, and went over to the drawer table to grab a few tissues and a key. Coming back, he used the tissues to clean all the cum off her ass, before moving forward to undo the cuffs.

Katarina took a sigh of relief, finally regaining control over her hands as the cuffs fell to the floor. Jax moved over and lay down on the bed, while she examined her wrists to find red rashes all over.

Laying down on a pillow, Jax folded his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. Katarina noticed him and smiled, before herself climbing onto bed and snuggling up to him.

The two just lay there like that for a while, knowing this was just a temporary break to rest up and recover.

After all, this night was far from over.

Note: I do not own League of Legends or any of the characters involved in this story. All credit is due to Riot Games.

A/N:

Wrote this chapter in a rush, sorry about that.

Reviews are/would be appreciated. Feel free to request anything.

End file.


End file.
